Talk:Bessie
Discussions about blatantly-modded stuff Not all bessies are GGN40 ZZ Fearsome. The GGN40 ZZ is the sniper type the bessie is based on. As for the Fearsome part, sometimes its not included, i've seen a GGN40 "_____" Bessie, which had lacked the "fearsome" traits, same goes for the Aries, uncomfirmed on the others but this is most likely true for all of them. Kewlcrayon 00:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Can there be elemenal bessies? None of Jakobs' weapons are elemental. It's part of their company mantra. Furiant 03:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: The best proper construct I've managed does 1677 damage. --Nagamarky 09:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I thought everyone decided; Double Names, Anarchy, and Twisted Prefixes were all modded guns???? Unless they are found on smg's Double names are a dead giveaway for a modded weapon! -Distant719 May I add that both of those must be modded as being repeating snipers they should have a only a 3 or a 6 magazine size revolver style magazine >.< 20:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Bondage Rob Just got a Bessie in a trade which does not seem modded, but I am always suspicious these days. Can someone confirm that it seems legit? DVL550 ZZ FEARSOME BESSIE, LVL 61 Dmg: 1539 Accuracy: 98.1 Fire Rate: 0.4 Clip: 6 2.8x zoom, +135% dmg, +500% critical I traded a Nemesis for it but I obviously have a backup just in case. --LongtimeListener 22:26, July 3rd, 2010 Another definition for "Bessie" Bessie could also be a reference to the "brown bess", the british musket that was in use for over 100 years in their military. If you could cite a link to this, then I say put it on the page. Im not calling you a liar, but most gamers arent history buffsHellz Lips 07:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia certainly supports it (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brown_bess), as does the encyclopedia Britanica according to wikisource (http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/1911_Encyclop%C3%A6dia_Britannica/Brown_Bess) Projectile speed Bessie HAS increased projectile speed in comparison to other sniper rifles. Tested. To someone who has deleted that note several times: stop removing useful info from wiki please.Sinael 13:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Before the third DLC, modders had free reign to do whatever they wanted, and come up with stuff like three-projectile snipers. Nothing that is bugged to such an extent ever dropped then, and it won't now. So yes, it is modded. --Nagamarky 09:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : :If it's not modded then there could be a chance it has a part from the Jakob's Skullmasher. However that typically fire 6-8 projectiles : :Lets get this straight: :*No, a Jakob's bessie will never drop naturally with a x3 damage multiplier as referenced above by Nagamarky, so yes, it is a modded weapon. :*No, you are not going to find a jakob's bessie with a part from a jakob's skullmasher, and even if you did, :*A jakob's skullmasher will always have decreased damage, but have a projectile count of x6, not 6-8. Sorry if that sounded a bit curt, just tryin to get business cleared up. AZS Boggs 23:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Varieties this my bessie i got this from crawmerax another bessie from craw most recent bessie dropped from craw This my "Rolling bessie that I got from a solo Craw run. Is it possible for a Skullmasher Bessie? I was just wondering if it is possible for a Bessie to have the Skullmasher barrel, considering other guns have been proven to have multiple 'unique parts', e.g. Ajax Ogre and the Hyperion Nemesis with Invader Scope, since they share the same manufacturer. The Bessie effects come from the Material and Scope, the Skullmasher is just the barrel I think, seems possible to me. Any ideas on this? If my above question has a blatant NO as the answer that would be all I need to know. Cheers. Spikey83 15:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : NO --Nagamarky 16:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hi all,I find a bessie with this characteristics : GGNS ZZ rolling bessie 1034 danmage - 98.1 accuracy - 0.5 speed - 6 bullets - 2x8 zoom - level 57 and trade this one to a friend (dont know if is licit):DVL 590 sighted bessie 1500 - 98.8 - 0.3 - 6 - 61 2x8 zoom .so 'long' and 'fearsome' prefix are not the only licit?Sintho Abled 06:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) My Bessie Got this from Crawmerax. I would like this one to be put up on the chart if someone was willing to do so. NDSU G0 GR33N 18:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC)